


In Matters of the Heart

by ReliantStraylight (LoneCard)



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, alcohol mention, court etiquette, court life, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneCard/pseuds/ReliantStraylight
Summary: After Betty, Fina and Velune had set off on their new adventures, Meltyre and Sterling settled into a new routine as Court Wizard and Captain of the Guard. But more and more, Sterling catches himself staring at the wizard's bright green eyes and wondering just how soft his hair really is....
Relationships: Meltyre/Sterling Whitetower
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	In Matters of the Heart

“No, Meltyre,” Sterling corrected. “Though she currently sits the throne, Princess Marie won’t be coronated until she comes of age. Only after she is formally made the queen should she be addressed as ‘Her Majesty’. Do you understand?”

“I think so,” Meltyre responded. “I didn’t know talking to people could come with so many rules.”

If someone had told Sterling as a child that he’d one day be appointed Captain of the Guard to the royal family, he would’ve laughed. But after a series of life-changing adventures, there he was, sitting in the royal library, pouring over a chart of names and titles with newly appointed Court Wizard, Meltyre.

“Court etiquette can be difficult at first,” Sterling said. “But you’re doing quite well so far.”

A lord of the noble House Whitetower, Sterling learned the intricacies of court life since childhood, and so Meltyre had asked him to tutor him in proper courtly etiquette. The rules covered nearly every subject, from the right way to address nobility to the way one ate and drank. It was quite a lot to remember. But, of course, Meltyre approached this with the vigor and brilliance he used to take on any challenge.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Sterling said, standing from the desk they'd both been hunched over. “I’m rather hungry. Care to join me for dinner?”

“Yeah, alright,” Meltyre replied, closing his books and grabbing his scarf on their way out of the library. "Where are we headed?"

"Oh, I think the usual tavern will do."

After Betty, Fina and Velune had said their final goodbyes and set off on their new adventures, just over a month ago now, Meltyre and Sterling had settled into something of a routine. Once Sterling finished his daily duties with the kingdom's guard, he would go to the royal library in search of Meltyre. There, they would review every detail of court etiquette, though Sterling would sometimes ask him to teach him a little magic as well. It was nice, Sterling thought, to have a friend he could count upon. 

A friend. A good friend. A very strong, intelligent and...enchanting friend, with light brown curls and mesmerizing constellations of freckles across his face. More and more often, Sterling would catch himself staring at the wizard when they were together. Before he could stop himself, he’d be marvelling at how Meltyre’s bright green eyes shone when he spoke about something new he’d learned, how he bit his bottom lip when he was deep in thought, wondering how soft his hair really was-

“How’s Dame Avaline doing?” Meltyre asked as they walked through the palace’s main door and across the grounds towards the Capital. Still lost in his musings, it took Sterling a moment to snap out of his daydreams.

“Ah, still adjusting, I’m afraid. After fifteen years on her own, she finds people...difficult. Princess Marie seems to be helping her. Thankfully, they get along quite wonderfully.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“Indeed. The court’s gone through enough instability. We’re lucky to have a strong united family at the helm.”

They strode side by side through the busy streets of the Capital. People hustled and bustled about their evening business, not even sparing a glance towards the captain and the wizard as they made their to their tavern of choice. It was a small, out of the way place they’d discovered when the Goblin’s Head had gone after another set of adventurers. It was no substitute for Tessa’s cooking and home brewed drinks, but it was a decent enough place where they could eat and banter in peace.

The light of the setting sun shone in Meltyre’s hair, glowing resplendent on his deep purple wizard’s robes; Sterling was sad to see that particular vision fade as they stepped into their usual tavern. 

“How are your sisters?” Sterling asked after they’d settled into seats at their usual table. “I hear from some of the royal tutors that Lydda’s shown an interest in literature and compositions.”

“Yeah, actually,” Meltyre said, surprised. “You ask the tutors about my sisters?”

“Of course. I know how much their education means to you.”

“Do you think they’re doing okay? I know the tutors are really good, but with how much we’ve had to move around, they didn’t really get steady schooling - I wasn’t- what if-”

“Your sisters are very bright.” Sterling interrupted gently, sensing Meltyre’s concern about to spiral. “If they’re anything like their brother, and I believe they are, I’m certain they’ll do anything they set their minds to.”

“...thanks, Sterling.” Meltyre said, taking a deep breath.

“No need to thank me, I haven’t said anything that wasn’t true.”

They ate their dinner as they caught each other up on the goings-on of the Capital. During the day, their paths didn’t often cross. Sterling was out of the palace often, while Meltyre was usually in the royal library with other royal scholars and alchemists. 

Their respective jobs were fulfilling and a great honor, of course, but Sterling couldn’t deny that he missed spending his days with Meltyre. The rest of their adventuring family as well, but he and the wizard had grown close during their escapades. Hours spent traversing all sorts of landscapes, taking on foes, learning of each other’s darker moments. Meltyre knew him better than anyone else in the kingdom, and still deigned to be his friend. How had the stars aligned so fortuitously for him?

“Hey... Sterling? You okay?”

“Hmm?” Sterling snapped out of his thoughts for the second time that night, shaking his head as though to clear it. “Yes, I’m alright. Why do you ask?”

“I was saying... how do I hold a wine glass again? I can never remember.” 

“Oh, yes! When drinking from a glass with a stem, you should hold it by the stem.” Sterling said and reached over to adjust Meltyre’s grip, taking the wizard’s hand and placing it correctly on the glass. “Like so.” 

He glanced up and noticed Meltyre’s face had reddened. A second later, his mind caught up with his actions. Sterling pulled his hand back, embarrassed by his unthinking conduct.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s okay-”

“I shouldn’t have-”

“Sterling, it’s fine. Really, don’t...don’t worry about it.”

Meltyre’s face was still red, but now with something of a smile playing on his lips. Sterling caught himself staring, but still couldn’t make himself look away. Even in the dim torchlight of the tavern, blushing and with eyes averted, Meltyre was radiant. Sterling felt his heart race, and knew he was absolutely gone for the wizard in front of him.

The hours passed as they drank and talked well into the night. Sterling had barely noticed the evening going by until the tavern’s keeper politely but firmly informed them that it was time to leave. Sterling and Meltyre left the tavern and stepped into the now abandoned streets of the Capital.

"Meltyre, forgive me,” Sterling said. “I completely lost track of time...Would you allow me to escort you back to your quarters? It's quite late.”

“It’s okay, I can- you don’t have to-”

“Please, I insist.”

Still warm from an excess of drink and laughter, Sterling offered an arm for Meltyre to take hold of. A second later, Sterling’s mind caught up with him and he froze. The boldness, the brazen assumption of such a simple act.

Before Sterling could think of a proper way to explain himself, Meltyre took hold of his arm, grip surprisingly firm. 

“Well, if you insist,” Meltyre said. His face reddened again.

After a moment, they began making their way back towards the palace. They walked slowly, enjoying the cool night breeze. Sterling looked up at the stars above him, taking in the moment and the quiet streets they had all to themselves. He looked up and studied the stars, trying to calm his nerves and his heart rate.

Perhaps it was the wine, or the peaceful evening. Perhaps it was the feel of Meltyre’s hand on his arm. But something in Sterling’s mind told him to confess, to let Meltyre know what he felt for him. 

Sterling chanced a glance at Meltyre and saw that the wizard was already looking back at him. He looked deep into those shining bright green eyes, illuminated by the light of the full moon, and knew that now was the time to speak his heart. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Sterling stopped walking and turned to face him.

“Meltyre?”

“Yeah?”

“I...if you don’t mind my saying so, I’ve grown rather fond of you.”

“I, uh, yeah,” the wizard responded, slightly confused. “I like you too.”

“No, I mean... over the time I’ve known you...as I said, I’ve grown fond of you. You are the most talented, courageous and brilliant man I’ve ever known. I’ve become a better man for knowing you. If...if I’m not what you want, I understand completely, and I’ll treasure your friendship all the same. But…to be forthright, Meltyre, I would consider it a great honor if you would let me be yours, in matters of the heart. If you’ll have me.”

Meltyre stared, silent and wide-eyed. Seconds passed. Sterling wondered if he had done something irrevocably wrong.

“I apologize- if I was too forward, of if you don’t- you can forget I said anything-” 

“Sterling?” Meltyre interrupted gently, gazing right into his eyes. “Can I kiss you? I’d like to kiss you now.”

It was Sterling’s turn to stand staring in silence. He’d heard what was said, but Sterling was still processing the words and what they meant. He nodded slightly and at that, Meltyre broke out into a soft, flickering smile. Then he was moving closer, leaning in until his face was inches away from Sterling’s.

“May I?” Meltyre murmured, his breath ghosting over Sterling’s lips.

In lieu of answering, Sterling leaned forward and kissed him.

Their kiss was gentle, exploratory, as though they had all the time in the world. Meltyre slipped his arms around Sterling’s shoulders and stood on his toes to get a better angle. Sterling, emboldened, settled his hands on the wizard’s waist and pulled him closer, feeling the world narrow down to Meltyre’s lips on his own and the feel of him in his arms. 

All too soon, they pulled away for air, still clinging to each other as they caught their breath. Entranced, Sterling raised a hand from Meltyre’s waist and carded his fingers through beautiful brown curls, softer than Sterling thought possible. He was so warm and solid against him, as though he was always meant to find his way to Sterling.

“Sterling,” Meltyre said, tilting his head into the touch, “I’d like to be yours too.”

And thus was the start of a new adventure, one that was all their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I stay up way too late to write and post this? Am I sucker for court etiquette? YEP. I love these boys. <3 Anyway, more people should listen to Inn Between, it's a fun podcast.


End file.
